My Personal Present to You
by SlthrngNbltyWrtnINnk
Summary: I saw you looking at it a couple of weeks ago. Makes my gift seem silly. I'll love anything you give me. I guess that can be my personal present to you. Just finished editing.


i_The Muggle vehicle began shaking violently, despite his best efforts to stop the quaking. He pressed several buttons, unsure which would make the unusual sensation cease. Unfortunately, the only thing he succeeded in doing was turning on the windshield wipers and the radio. Out of the speakers, spoke a voice he knew very well, but couldn't manage to place a name or a face to the speaker. The voice kept telling him to wake up. He yelled that he was awake. He'd know if he was sleeping. Wouldn't he? Slowly, the bodiless voice became louder, and the view, from behind the driver's seat of the car, began to get brighter. The brightness continued until is became an ethereal shade of white. /i_

When Sirius Black woke up, he realized that his shaggy, yet handsome friend, trying to wake him, caused the shaking of the car in his dream. He looked into Remus Lupin's eyes. Even with his sight clouded over from sleep, Sirius could clearly make out the yellow tint to Remus's usually brown eyes; no doubt caused from the approaching full moon. Wiping the sleep from his tired eyes, Sirius glared at his friend.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He mumbled groggily. The werewolf sat on the edge of the bed and looked accusingly at Sirius.

"You know what day it is, right?" He asked. "Prongs and Wormtail are down stairs in the common room. So it Lily." Remus gave Sirius a lop-sided smile, at Lily's name. The joy of James finally winning over the girl he had been chasing nearly his whole Hogwarts' life, had yet to fade away.

Yeah, it's Christmas and I sorta want to sleep. What time it is?" Sirius sat up, yawned, and stretched his back, causing it to crack several times.

"You're going to hurt yourself doing that one day, you know. Anyway, it's almost 11 o'clock. No more sleep. Get up."

Remus yanked the covers off Sirius's nearly nude body. He walked to the front of the bed, and pulled a shirt and pants from Sirius's trunk. He threw the clothing at Sirius, smacking him in the face. Once Sirius dressed, he sat back on his bed. The young men faced each other. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, before Sirius finally spoke up.

"So, why aren't we down stairs getting butterbeers with Prongs, Wormtail, and the Lily Flower?"

"Because, I want to give you my personal present. Without them." Sirius smirked, corrupt thoughts running wild in his mind.

"Like what kind of personal present?" he asked, with a strong hint of suggestion in his voice.

"Not what you're thinking, Padfoot. That will be later tonight. Now, close your eyes." The young man frowned, but did as told. "Okay, open. I hope you like it. I'm sure you will though." Sirius opened his eyes again and saw Remus holding out a long, thin box, completely black, completely unwrapped. Sirius took the box and opened it.

"How in the hell did you know that I wanted this?" Sirius looked up at Remus in curious awe.

"Saw you looking at it a few weeks ago." Remus shrugged his shoulders, and smiled wildly.

Sirius took it out and studied the watch he had not so secretly been lusting after for months. It had a silver steel band, and dark blue background behind the white ticking hands. Remus obviously set the time before giving it to Sirius, because the watch clearly read, 11:13. Sirius placed the watch on his wrist and snapped the clasp. Looking at Remus, Sirius grinned. He pushed Remus onto the bed and straddled his waist. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to Remus's fiercely. Forcing his tongue into Remus's mouth, the young man kissed him back passionately. Sirius pulled away and stared down at Remus intensely. He let out a barking laugh.

"You didn't have to buy be the watch you know. I know it was worth a good galleon or ten. Makes me feel bad for not getting you something just as amazing. My gift seems silly really."

"Don't be stupid. No matter what you got me I'm sure I'll love it. I mean, way wouldn't I love something from my boyfriend?" The werewolf smiled lightly and glanced away, cheek turning bright red.

"Remus, shhh! You know what would happen if James of somebody was right outside the door, and heard that?" Despite his words, Sirius grinned at the title.

"Yes, I realize, but don't you think it's about time we tell 'em? We've been together for almost a year now." He looked at Sirius hopeful. He reached up and grabbed a hand full of Sirius's long black hair, pulling him down to kiss him. Their lips met, but barely. Keeping their mouths touch, Sirius spoke.

"You remember Prongs going on and on when Matthew Corners came out. He was disgusted. And he use to 'think he was a decent guy, until he admitted to snogging other blokes'." Sirius still didn't remove his lips from Remus's.

"I know. I was there. But I think that he will accept us. He must notice something odd now that you stopped snogging girls in empty broom closest. Something must have become apparent to him. He should expect it, really. You know that Lily will give him hell if he tries to give us any bullocks on us for 'being poofs'."

Sirius felt Remus smile against him. He placed his hand underneath Remus's shirt, feeling the six-pack, and the scars, He moved to kiss along his boyfriend's neck. Remus slipped his hand up the back of Sirius's shirt, keeping his other hand tangled in his hair, head tilted sideways, to allow Sirius more access.

"I think we should at least try. Neither of us can be completely happy until our secret is no longer a secret. You know that as well as I do. Don't make me beg. It's very unbecoming of me.

Sirius kept his lips at Remus's ear and whispered, "I guess that could be my personal present to you." He smirked at the words. He got off his beau, stepped onto the floor, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Get up. We have a secret to tell."

The other boy smiled, and grabbed Sirius's hand. Together the two lovers walked down stairs to meet their 'fate'.


End file.
